gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sing
Don't get confused with Sing!, sung in Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two, by Mike and Tina. Sing (often stylized as SING) by My Chemical Romance is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It's sung by New Directions along with Sue, with Finn and Rachel singing the lead vocals. This was one of only two Rachel-Finn lead group numbers in season 2, the other being Loser Like Me. This is performed at Sue's request, claiming that it is perfect for the weeks assignment of anthems. The number is performed in the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. In Original Song, Sue forbids New Directions from performing it at Regionals, claiming that her former lover (who she claimed to be in My Chemical Romance), refused to give them the rights to perform the song. SING was featured in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. It was originally performed by My Chemical Romance from their fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. Lyrics Rachel: Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh!) Every single time Rachel and Finn: You open up your mouth Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Aaaah Rachel and Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Rachel and Finn: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time They Finn with New Directions and Sue: Try and shut your mouth Rachel with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hoohoo Rachel with New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel and Finn with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Gallery File:Tumblr_lgovm13hBQ1qfx9mto1_500.gif File:Tumblr_lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1_400.gif File:Tumblr_lgotd3Keof1qcz9hmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lgoxbmGwOo1qeyp1lo1_500.gif glee6.png rachel-comeback-episode3.png rachel-comeback-episode5.png sing.png tumblr_lgvi8bfs6P1qb3o48o1_500.png tumblr_lgw1oiBwey1qcw06oo1_500.png tumblr_m2xuacdVBX1qj2lhoo1_250.png Glee_Sing33.jpg S2E13 Sing.jpg Tumblr ljp84m4fp01qgkj12o1 500.jpg S2E13 Sing.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two